With the proliferation of sophisticated communication technology, consumers demand a wider range of communication solutions to meet their increasing needs. Many of these technologies may not be adaptable to a mobile environment. For example, existing call center technology supports communication sessions to deliver customer services. Typically, a customer engages in a communication session to receive a predefined service. A customer may dial a 1-800 number to place an order for clothing with a mail-order organization, to trade stocks or mutual funds, or to perform some other suitable transaction. Often these communication sessions include a conversation with a live operator that can access data related to the service. However, existing communication technology does not enable access to these customer services by an operator of a vehicle, such as a car, truck, boat, or airplane. In particular, these technologies do not support a user interface that is configurable in a mobile environment to enable access to a variety of local or remote services in an integrated communication system.